When Worlds Collide
by Blaze the Warrior
Summary: It's been sixteen years since the death of Sam and the world has been at peace for several years. Though there are no sightings of Decepticons, the Autobots continue to defend the Earth from any danger that might overcome it. Meanwhile, Allison Addison is experiencing mental breakdowns. What relation does she have with the Autbots? And where will this adventure take her?
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Samuel Witwicky smiled at his wife and kissed her lightly upon the lips as he prepared to leave for his job. It's been several years since the last battle that took place in Chicago between the Decepticons and the Autobots. Of course, the Autobots had won and the Decepticons were currently no more, but there were still sightings of them. However, that was nothing; there was nothing the Autobots couldn't handle nowadays. Bumblebee chose to stay by the Optimus' side, and Sam had respected that of his former Camaro. Sam instead was moving on from the robots and continued on with his life.

Even though he had moved on, he still kept in contact with the Autobots and preserved the bond they once shared. Optimus kept his vows to protect Sam at the cost of his life, but Sam really didn't think it was necessary. However, he was wrong; so very wrong.

"I love you," whispered Carly softly, holding a newborn in her arms; supporting the child's head carefully.

Sam and Carly had finally taken another step in their relationship and got married the previous year; being as happy as ever with each other. And now, currently a few months ago, she had given birth to their one and only daughter, Alice Witwicky. He loved his daughter dearly and worked countless hours to support the family. Due to his help in the battle of Chicago, he earned money from the government and even a job; but he decided to keep it low and live the normal life for once. For Carly's sake.

He chuckled lowly as he remembered Optimus' promise to protect him. Oh, how he believed in the leader. Having a baby girl meant everything to him, and he wanted her to live the normal life he never got to live. He was still thinking about whether or not he should allow her to know of the events that happened involving the alien race. It was a hard decision, but keeping this from her would be a terrible idea.

A sigh escaped Sam's mouth as he knew it was too early to think about it; she was only a few months old after all. It would be years later before he would decide to tell her after all. With that thought, he nodded and smiled at his daughter, Alice.

"I love you both so much," whispered Sam as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You'll be back tonight in time for dinner, right?" asked Carly, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Yeah, of course!" Sam nodded and smiled faintly. "You're acting like I'm never coming back."

"Who knows what could happen out there," teased his wife as she smiled sweetly to him in return. "Just be sure to come home."

"I will," he promised, grinning as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door; grabbing the doorknob and twisting it to open. And with that wave of goodbye, he glanced at his family for the last time; unaware that his fate was decided on that very day, never to come home as he had promised his wife and daughter. Where was Optimus when he needed him the most?


	2. Chapter One: The Start of a New Life

Allison Addison felt something prod her shoulder. With a jerk, she sat up straight in her seat with wide, blue eyes. Her friend, Josh, was sitting in the seat in front of her; staring at her with questioning brown eyes.

"You fell asleep again?" he whispered quietly, glancing back at the board where the teacher began writing down notes. "It's like the sixth time!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"You're sleep deprived, you know that?"

"Duh, everyone pretty much knows it," responded Allison, brushing a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. Allison Addison was known to fall asleep in class constantly due to her lack of sleep. Frankly, she couldn't help it; it just happened all the time. There were multiple times when she was caught in class for sleeping and she earned herself several detentions because of it.

Why was she sleep deprived?

She was sleep deprived for one reason and one reason only; she had terrible nightmares that wouldn't allow her to sleep. They scared the crap out of her and she refused to face any of those horrifying dreams again; even if it meant having to stay awake. Her nightmares were so scary at some points that she would find herself crying in her sleep. However, her parents did not know of this and she didn't intend to tell them ever.

Josh sighed and turned around in his seat; facing the white board again. Allison ran a hand through her brunette hair and gazed down at her desk with tired blue eyes. Oh, how she dreaded the night. If only she didn't need sleep; then she wouldn't have to face those dreadful nightmares. But every time she fell asleep, she found herself in a frightening scene and wanted to wake up.

After a moment of having serious thoughts about her little problem, the school bell rang and everyone immediately ran out of the classroom; shoving and stuffing everything into their bags. The brunette—however—took her time and placed her paperwork neatly into the folder. Her teacher, Mr. Ross, walked over to his desk and sat down; examining the essays they turned in that day. His eyes darted upward as he cleared his throat.

"Allison, I need you to come here for a moment," he told her.

_Shit… What did I do this time?  
_

Obeying, the sixteen year old strode over to the man; flinging her bag over her shoulder. "Yes, Mr. Ross? What is it?"

He sighed, dropping the paperwork back onto his desk. "You're barely passing."

"What do you mean?" demanded Allison, raising an eyebrow. "I've turned in all my work! I should have at least a B in this class-!"

"Your work is lacking effort," he responded simply, handing her a piece of paper with crossed out words and terrible prompting. "This is the essay you've handed in today. Did you even think about editing and rewriting the whole thing?"

"I didn't think it mattered—" she began.

"Didn't you say your dream job was to become a writer?" he inquired.

Allison lowered her head; allowing her brunette bangs to cover her eyes. "Yes," she mumbled quietly, feeling shameful and disappointed obviously.

"Then why do you lack the effort required to become a writer?" challenged her teacher as he leaned back in his chair; crossing his arms with a disappointed expression. "Earlier in the year I saw that you had potential. You impressed me with your work, but lately these past few months you've given me nothing but disgraceful work that even I wouldn't recommend to a university."

"I—" she started, pausing before nodding, "I'm sorry. I've not been myself lately…"

"Is something going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a sympathetic look. "If something is bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me. I would love to help you with anything you need."

"No, it's fine honestly." Allison gave him a small smile. "I'll try putting in more effort…"

He sighed, "If you can write a decent paper about someone you look up to, then I will raise your grade."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I really like you as my student and I want nothing more than to help you. Summer is almost here in a month; take your time and write a good essay. Alright?"

"Alright!" agreed Allison, nodding. "I understand! Goodbye, Mr. Ross!"

With that, she ran out of the classroom and down the empty hallway. As she raced towards the doors of the school, she grinned. She rushed out of the school doors and into the outside world; gazing around with blue eyes that held many traces of happiness. This was the one thing she loved; being outside and being a part of this world. If only she knew that this was the start of her new life.


	3. Chapter Two: Lost Promises

A/N: I'm sorry for lack of updates. My computer shut down so I have no access to a computer except once a day for a few minutes if I'm lucky. I'm still not good with the Transformers Concept, but I tried. And if you have any advice, go ahead and share ^^

* * *

The sun was setting beyond the horizon as a large red and blue semi-truck rode down the large and vast road; heading towards anywhere but the headquarters where the vehicles were stationed at. The truck was alone as it drove down by a lake, immediately coming to a soft stop. Once it came to its stop, it began transforming into the robot it was; an Autobot. The robot stood tall; gazing at the lake with two orbs that were his 'eyes'. Nothing but silence surrounded him as he stared into the sunset; the metal sparkling as the sun's rays shined on it. The sound of gears grinding sounded behind him—there was another vehicle transforming.

"Optimus, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked a synthetic voice behind him.

Recognizing the voice as Ratchet's, Optimus turned around to face the medic. "I was unaware of anyone following me."

"It's still bugging you, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're speaking of," replied Optimus, the blue orbs staring at his comrade.

"What happened sixteen years ago was not your fault," stated Ratchet. "You don't have to put the blame on yourself."

Optimus lowered his gaze to the ground. "…He was our responsibility—he was mine."

"Bumblebee was his guardian, too. But even after all this years, you don't see Bumblebee sulking over the past—"

"I gave him my word," replied Optimus angrily. "I was in debt, yet I wasn't even there to save him…"

"You're being too harsh on yourself, Optimus." The medic sighed, "Everyone is waiting for you at the base—"

The Autobot ignored his comrade, staring down into the lake only to see his own reflection. The day of Sam Witwicky's death was a tragic one. No one was there to protect him from those Decepticon fiends. Not even Optimus himself who vowed to defend him even at the cost of his life. Now it was nothing but a mere memory. During the time they spent on Earth, Optimus had lost so many comrades, yet he gained new ones. But even as he remembered Sam's death, no new comrade could ever replace him. That one human was the strongest and courageous one Optimus had ever met. Sam was like no other. The bond they developed was strong; that was why it was hard to forget the past. All because Optimus had gotten too close to a human who was bound to pass on sooner or later.

"…We believe there is another Allspark here…"

Optimus glanced up. "That's impossible…"

"But it is." Ratchet stood beside Optimus, being slightly shorter in their gigantic heights. "We've sensed the Allspark."

"Where?"

"We are unaware of its current location," responded Ratchet.

"Have there been any sightings of the Decepticons?" asked Optimus.

"No, but we are prepared for when they do arrive."

"I don't know how they'll find the Allspark…" The leader paused. "…When Sam was alive, he knew the whereabouts of the matrix of leadership. Could it be possible he could also find the location of the Allspark?"

"It's possible, but there's no way of finding out now."

"If only I had been there to save him…" Optimus murmured lowly, closing his mechanical eyes.

Oh, how the Autobot leader held much regret deep inside him. Even if he was a 'machine'—as the humans stated—he could still feel regret, pain and rage. And Optimus was frustrated with himself. He was an intellectual alien race that could do anything, but save a friend's life. Yes, Sam was his friend; comrade. Sam was the human who had sacrificed his life to help the Autobots multiple times; why did Optimus let him down?

"Optimus, I think we should head back to the base," said Ratchet, suddenly. "We'll discuss more of the allspark tomorrow."

The leader paused before agreeing. "Yes. Let's hurry."

Both Autobots transformed back into their vehicle selves. Without any more to say, they both drove off down the vast road; returning to their base where the other robots were waiting. Too bad they were unaware of what was to happen.


End file.
